Web content can be made available through different sites that are targeted at specific audiences. The audience may vary over a given set of characteristics such as language, browsing devices, company affiliation, or authorization level in an information value chain. Maintaining the relationships that transform content, pages, and navigation into sites targeted at different audience characteristics is difficult and expensive. As the number of variations that are supported increases, the cost and complexity of maintaining all of the relationships between each variation increases significantly. When a change is made to an entity, the system does not automatically institute the necessary changes. Routine modifications such as deletions or matching site navigation must be done manually for each site variation.